Meeting You
by Kerropiyvonne
Summary: Her new amazing job. His many but boring jobs. Their weird meetings. Our hatred turned to more than friends? AU
1. Chapter 1

My first Percy Jackson story, yeah it's kinda boring…but it'll get interesting! Just you wait and see! :) Oh and just a note I know there aren't any beaches in Manhattan..but let's pretend there are, kay?

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Rick Riordan…sadly…but if I owned it…it'll probably be boring and stupid…so yeahh I'll let him take it..for now

**Annabeth's POV**

I needed to get that coffee for my boss, or I'll get fired on my first day working as an assistant at the best architecture firm. My phone vibrated inside my pocket. I instantly took it out and stared at the screen. _Athena _flashed across the phone's screen.

"Hello?" I said knowing I was going to get it.

"Annabeth I asked you to get me my coffee a half hour ago." My boss yelled. I died a little inside.

"Um yeah you did. I'm sorry about that, traffic. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I stated quickly, Athena sighed.

"Sure but remember you're replaceable." Then she hung up. I placed my hand on my forehead and massaged my temples with my middle finger and thumb. It was only 8:30 in the morning and I had a headache. I sighed in relief when I finally made it to the front of the line. I quickly gave my ordered, paid, then waited for thirty seconds for the drink. Yeah, it took twenty minutes to wait in line but two minutes to order and get your coffee. I turned sharply and ran into some guy who was holding a tin tray of cookies, scones, and muffins. I fell on the floor with ice (thank goodness it wasn't hot) coffee on me. My new white blouse had light brown liquid sinking into it.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said while getting up.

"This is great, just great." I yelled, today is officially the worst day ever. The guy held out a hand and I ignored it pushing myself up instead. I stared angrily at the person who bumped into me. He had brilliant green eyes and dark black hair that stuck out crazily from under his visor that sported the coffee shop's label. He was tall and lean about my age, 18ish.

"I am sorry, I'll get you another coffee and a gift card for free." A man said who was obviously the manager.

"No that's fine, I only need the coffee." I stated with tiredness. The manager nodded then turned to glare at his employee.

"Percy, come with me." His voice was cold that I actually felt sorry for the guy.

"Uhmm, excuse me sir. It was my fault for not paying attention." I interrupted the manager smiled at me then sent daggers at the guy, Percy, again.

He nodded. "Yes miss, if you say so." The manager said though I could tell he wanted to kill Percy. I nodded with a smile then someone called me for my coffee. I took it and left. I called for a cab telling the driver to hurry up, although you can't hurry much in Manhattan.

I stepped out into the building, and then ran to the elevator. After a few agonizing minutes I reached the sixth floor. I ran out the elevator careful to not spill anything, and then continued through the glass doors and to Athena's office. I stopped, fixed myself or at least tried to, before walking in. I walked in, Athena in the midst of speaking with three people. She pointed to the coaster at the corner of her desk. I placed it there, while taking a peek at the blue prints spread out on her table.

"…there's no way that would possibly work. You can't have use cement without support. And the metal attachments up at the top don't go very well with the exterior of the building." Athena stated I bit my lip telling myself to not say anything. Athena looked up at me. "Annabeth do you have any opinions that you could help share with us?" she asked kindly and exhaustedly.

"Well.." I began she stared at me and so did her three other guests.

"The thing is if you just add two column supports here, and since there is a second story you can make it a balcony as well as a porch. And instead of using cement use clay bricks, it goes great with the exterior and it is very durable." I stated pointing at the spot we were discussing. They all nodded and "hmmed"

"I might just keep you Annabeth, even if it takes you two hours to get coffee." Athena said with a smile. I grinned and thanked her.

"Just please Annabeth don't take so long next time." Her guests laughed and she excused me to go make some copies of something for her. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Percy's POV**

I took off my visor and apron and stuffed it into my bag. I sighed relived I wasn't fired today. Honestly I felt so guilty I made that girl spill her coffee all over herself. But still I'm very, very thankful for her. I flinch as I remember Mr. Scott's warning earlier.

"_Percy you're lucky that young lady said something or I would have fired you. This is you third mistake, one more and you're gone, for good. You got that?" he yelled while we were in the employee room._

I sighed but this time from being tired. I slung my bag over my shoulder then went to my car. I took out my _Sandy Shack_ uniform and threw it onto the passenger seat. I quickly got in and sped off to my next job. Yeah I worked three jobs and to make it even worse it's summer, the summer before going off to college. I'm only doing this for a new car. You see I got a full scholarship to Cornell University. Yeah I was pretty surprised myself. I'm going to be a marine biologist, okay it sounds…stupid. But I love the ocean and that's why the _Sandy Shack_ is my favorite job being next to the beach and all.

I walk through the back door greeting my cousin Thalia and my best friend Grover. We all had this job together, and my next job was me and my other cousin Nico, he's a weirdo just to warn you. I quickly changed into my aquamarine collared shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"Hey Perce, how was coffee business doing?" Grover asked when I came out and sat down on one of our bar stools.

"It was fine. I almost got fired, again." Thalia muttered, "Idiot" and continued wiping the counter.

"What did you do?" Grover asked.

"He probably spilt coffee on someone." Thalia interrupted smirking. My suspicions of Thalia being an alien came back. I didn't answer and they both just stared at me.

"Did you really?" Thalia yelled.

"Well...kinda…I accidently bumped into her and she spilt her coffee on herself." I spitted out nervously.

"Tell us again why you didn't get fired." Thalia spoke angrily, such a temperamental child.

"She took the blame."

"You're stupid. Did you at least thank the girl?"

"Or ask for her number." Grover chided in teasingly, Thalia glared at him and he looked away. I opened my mouth about to answer but Thalia put her finger up to stop me. "I know you didn't, but if you happen to see her again just make sure you do." Then she left to the kitchen. God, she acts like she's my mother.

Soooo…how was it? I would like to know..I'll try to update within a few days! :D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Happy Thanksgiving to you all! :) Yeah I made this chapter short..but not on purpose…I'll pinky promise I'll make the next one longer…So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series and its characters…but maybe if I ask Santa nicely he'll let me have it..maybe

**Annabeth's POV**

I smiled. Oh yeah this is definitely the. Best. Job. Ever. I walked towards the beach. The sand was soft under my sandals. I smiled even wider. I need to thank Athena for allowing me to come here.

"_Thank you, Annabeth can you do something really important for me today?" Athena asked once I set her coffee down._

"_Yes." I replied._

"_Would you go to the beach for the whole afternoon, and take notes on the environment and the people, you know their behavior. You can also sketch a few pictures. I have a meeting I need to go to. So do you understand?" She said, I nodded and gave her a small smile._

I grinned and my eyes settled on a small beach hut with the big sign in front, _Sandy Shack._ I looked out towards the ocean, small waves crashed in a steady rhythm. I walked up the wooden steps of the place. I was greeted instantly by a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. I sat down in a table that had the best view of the beach.

"How may I help you today?" I look up to see the same guy from yesterday.

"Just a glass of iced tea is fine." He stares at me for a few seconds then gives me an "okay". I watch him as he leaves. I turn to stare out the window and take out my notebook and pencil. I start sketching a picture of a little girl and boy running around on the beach. I hear a glass being placed down on the table, and I let out a "thank you".

"That's really good." He says, I look up and say thank you once more.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" He asks with a smile.

I smile back politely. "I'll tell you if I do." He nods but still stands there. I look at him questioningly.

He notices my stare and gives me a look of embarrassment. "Uhm, uh…yeah..I should get back to work…" He stutters. I nod slightly, noticing how there's no one here except me and an old guy who was sleeping. After a few quiet minuets I heard a loud "ow". I turn around curiously, then there was shuffling and mumbled voices.

"Come on Percy, or I will throw you into the ocean." I heard a girl say angrily. I heard a few more mumbles. Then the girl who greeted me was pulling the guy, Percy, by the arm. They were coming over here.

"Uhm, hi." I said awkwardly. The girl smiles at me politely then glares at Percy.

"Uh..yeah I know this is random…but.." He starts and catches the girl glaring even harder at him. He swallows causing his Adam's apple to jump up and down. "I'm really sorry and thankful for what you did yesterday." He said quickly.

I nod and smile. "It was no problem, it was my fault anyway."

"Uh…okay then…. I'm gonna go clean the…cheese…I mean n-not the cheese the table..well yeah see ya." Percy muttered blushing. He walks away towards the back and enters the employee door.

"I'm sorry about my cousin, he's stupid." The girl says and smiles at me. I smile back.

"It's alright."

"Would you like some more?" She asks nodding towards my glass of iced tea. I shake my head.

"No thank you." She nods.

"Okay, this is going nowhere." She shouts randomly, I look at her surprised. "My name is Thalia." She says and sticks out her hand. I take it. "Annabeth."

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asks I nod and she sits in the chair in front of me.

We talk for two hours then around three thirty people start to file in. I stay there till six, which is when they close. I get up to head back to the office.

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!" Percy yells and runs to the back room. He emerges in a white button shirt, black tie, black pants, and his hair a mess.

"I'm leaving! See you later!" He shouts and walks out the door.

"Well I have to leave as well, bye Thalia." I say then walk out.

"See you later Annabeth! Don't forget to call!" Thalia shouts as I walk out, I wave her goodbye. I head to the parking lot.

"Oh! Damn it!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn and see Percy in his car. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel in frustration.

I walk over curious. He looks at me startled.

"Is there something wrong with your car?" I ask he just sighs tiredly. He runs a hand through his messy black hair.

"Yeah it won't start. And I'll be late for my next job if I don't hurry up."

"Where don't you work?" I ask teasingly.

"McDonalds." He smirks then scowls remembering he's supposed to go to his other, other, job. My phone rings and I quickly answer it.

"Annabeth I need you to pick up my dinner for me." Athena says and gives me further directions.

"I have to go get dinner for my boss at that one fancy restaurant, but if you call Thalia I'm sure she'll give you a ride." I say casually as if we've been best friends for forever.

He nods not liking the idea. "Wait you mean the La Paz?" He asks I nod. **(AN: Yeah the name's not brilliant..)**

"Well I work there…" His voice drifts off like a piece of wood in the ocean. I bite my bottom lip and think of the outcomes/consequences. I think of none and nod. "I'll take you, but I'm only dropping you off and picking up the food." He smiles and nods vigorously. He seems like a little puppy with its tail wagging rapidly.

I show him the way to my car and he takes the passenger seat.

"This is a nice car." He whispers and runs a hand across the dashboard. I get in and start the car, driving out of the beach's parking lot.

"You can't just diss Mozart like that!" I shout after he complained about my music.

"Diss? Where have you been the last two years? I thought you were too smart to use words like that."

"What? So what if I don't speak like you obnoxious teenage guys? At least I will have a wonderful job and a great life."

"Hey, I will have a more wonderful job than yours." He shouts back.

I scoff. "Yeah right you probably got accepted to some community college, seeing as how you act and speak."

"Actually miss-I-act-like-I'm-better-than-everyone, I got accepted to Cornell University." He states as if he won the argument.

"So did I." I see him frown slightly and I smile.

"So…" he pouts. "Can you change the station?" he says getting over his little tantrum.

I point a finger at myself. "My car, my radio, my choice."

"Fine, but if you ever get a ride from me, I'll play my music and then we'll see if you can deal with it."

"Of course I would."

"Okay, wise girl." He says smiling at me.

"Wise girl?" I ask giving him a, _really?_ look. He just nods and we're almost at the restaurant.

"Can you do any better?" He asks taunting me.

"Seaweed Brain." I state he now gives me the look and chuckles.

"It was that, Idiot, or dim-witted child."

"Oh." He says softly, I giggle.

"Exactly." I pull into the restaurant's parking lot. We both get out and a guy with black hair similar to Percy and Thalia's, he had dark eyes and pale skin came strutting towards us.

"Where the hell have you been Percy?" He shouted.

Percy smiled. "Don't worry Nico, I'm here now." He said and gave him a hug. Nico pushed him off. "Weirdo." Nico muttered.

"You know you love me, cousin dear." Percy says with a grin and I smile giggling a little bit.

"You know I like Thalia better than you." Nico murmured and Percy feigned a look of hurt. "Come, on let's go to work." Nico said pushing past Percy. He stopped and took a look at me then continued back to the building.

"I'll go get your food." Percy said then dashed off after Nico.

Percy came back within minutes and I smile as he hands me the food. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem it is my job." He states haughtily. I laugh.

"Sure, see you around Seaweed brain." I say and get into the car.

"See you wise girl." He says and waves then turns around to get back to his job.

I'm on my way to the office when I notice something that doesn't belong, a black duffle bag with a big green stripe on the side. I stare at it as if it was some extraordinary specimen. I quickly snap out of it once someone honks behind me.

I walk into the building and quickly ran to give Athena her awaited dinner.

"Thank you very much Annabeth, you may leave now." She says and gives me a smile. I smile back and head back to my car. I snatch the bag and sure enough it's Percy's.

I get home, dragging the duffle bag with me.

Around midnight my phone starts to ring. I reach for it on the end table. My fingers wrap around it and I stare at the blank empty screen. I scrunch up my nose in confusion. The ringing continues and I get up to locate it. The ringing stops for a few seconds then comes back. I groan turning on my lamp. I stare at the corner where my desk is. I slowly walk over to it. I opened the duffle bag and found an Iphone blinking rapidly. I take it out, _Nico_ flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" I answer sounding sleepy. No one answers, there's shuffling and mumbling.

"Hello?" I say again but louder.

"_Percy where's my phone?" I heard Nico yell._

"_I have it." Percy answered him._

"_Why do you have it, where's your phone?"_

"Hello?" I yell. I sighed knowing this might go on for awhile.

"_See I don't know where it is, so I'm calling it." Percy stated matter-of-factly._

"_Then why aren't you using the house phone?" _

"_Weeell…I don't know my number…"_

How can someone not know their own number? I sighed and sat down in my office chair. I yawned and ran a hand through my blonde curls.

"_You are so stupid! Did anyone answer?" Nico asked frustrated._

"Hello?" Nico asks.

"Uhmm, hi." I said glad they finally answered.

"Oh, yeah..Percy take the phone." He said.  
"Hello, is this Annabeth?" Percy's voice asked.

"Yes this is her. I mean yeah."

"Okay, I was wondering if you can drop off my stuff…"his voice trailed off as if he was lost in thought.

"In the morning?" I ask.

"Uh..that's the thing I was wondering if you can do it right now…"

"Hell no!" I shout. "I mean I will not."

"Then can I come pick it up? I have work tomorrow at six and my uniform is in there." He said rushing his words. I let out a frustrated/tired sigh. "Sure. But you owe me something for waking me up at…" I stare at the clock. "Two in the morning!" I finish.

"Okay, whatever you want…so directions please." I rolled my eyes and gave him directions to my apartment. Yeah I owned my own apartment since I turned eighteen a few months ago and my dad bought me an apartment for my birthday...yeah it's a weird gift. He can afford it though since he owns one of the most famous museums in the world.

I stuff the phone back into the bag and take it outside to the kitchen.. The doorbell rings. I opened the door my free hand holding the bag.

Percy's hair was messier than usual and a breeze blew from the door. I shivered then handed him the bag. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for waking you up." He says his eyes flashed to my legs then back to my face. I look down and mentally slap myself. I was wearing shorts in the winter, so very smart for the valedictorian. I wrap my arms around myself and shivered again.

"I'll see you later." He said

"Yeah, just don't leave things in people's cars and expect them to wake up two in the morning to get them back." I say he chuckles.

"I'll try to remember that next time." He said then turned around back to the car that was waiting. He is stupid.

I honestly think I could've done way better…but I'll deal with it..So how was it? And what did you think of Thalia and Nico? I think of Percy's and Nico's relationship being similar to that…what's ironic is that Percy called Nico a weirdo but we all know Percy's the weirdo. Oh and he's stupid..at least in Annabeth's and Thalia's opinions…Oh and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Happy Thanksgiving to you all again!


	3. Chapter 3

Heeyy…don't get mad I was busy with finals…and yes I am on Winter Break, so why I didn't update sooner? Well..it's because I'm a teenager and we get lazy easily and plus those stupid writer's block…sigh..so I apologize for the wait! Oh and to point something out, I found out in the last chapter I put "Winter" when it's the Summer…sigh..stupid (insert 50 face palms here). And one more thing to point out, yes the characters are OOC and there aren't many writers who can take other's characters perfectly and if they can, then they're pretty awesome! :)

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, but I asked Santa and he just laughed at me :(

**Percy's POV**

A week later, Saturday

_Splash. Squeeze. Swipe._ _Splash. Squeeze. Swipe._ Yeah you got to love the endless cycle of mopping, you just have to. _Splash. Squeeze. Swipe._ I hate it when I'm on mop duty, especially since it's Summer and so many kids are here and they just have to run around while holding ice cream. I sigh as I continue mopping. The door opens and I look up to greet whoever just walked in.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Sandy Shack." I say with a smile. Annabeth smiles back. She walks over to me. "Hey where's Thalia? She said she's going to the mall and I called her, but she never answered." She states. I shrug since today's Thalia's day off. I wouldn't know where she is. Annabeth sighs and grabs the closest chair. She sits down then rummages through her bag. I continue moping while she calls Thalia. Her and Thalia are like two peas in a pod, the clouds and the sky, the sea and the sand, the…you get the idea. They were inseparable, always talking, texting, and meeting.

"No answer…oh well. Hey Percy when you see her tell her that I left." Annabeth says. I nod as she gets up. She walks over to where I just mopped and you can guess what happens next. She slips and lands on her butt. _Even _better the bucket of gross, Pinesol water is right next to her and she just happens to grab it, which causes it to tip and spill. All. Over. Her. She sits there in silence soaking wet. My hand is over my mouth trying so hard not to laugh. She glares up at me. "Don't you _dare_ laugh Percy." She says through clenched teeth. I shake my head but a chuckle escapes my lips. Next thing you know I'm laughing, crazily, stomach clutching and all. "I'm s-so-sorry. It's just…" I say between chuckles. "So funny." I finish and continue laughing. I see her get up and march over to me. "Why didn't you put a _stupid_ Caution Wet sign down?" She yells angrily. I'm still laughing but I force myself to stop. I take a few deeps breaths.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to move it." I say not over the laughing fit. She glares at me her curly blonde hair dripping. She points a finger at me. "What do you mean forgot? You stupid, stupid, seaweed brain! You're lucky you haven't gotten fired yet! Stupid!" She screams while jabbing a finger at my chest. I felt my temper rise. "You're the stupid one! You're the one who walked exactly where I mopped and slipped! You're the one who tipped the bucket and spilled the water on yourself, not me! I didn't do any of those things!" I shout at her. She crosses her arms and I see her lip quiver. What she does next surprised me more than the first thing. Tears began streaming out of her eyes. Then the tears come faster and more start to fall. I stared at her not sure what to do.

"Uhm…I'm sorry, Annabeth. I, uh, didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry." I mumbled. She covers her face with her hands and begins to sob. The sound was loud and tore at my heart. I placed a hand on her arm. "Annabeth, it's okay. I'm sorry, I " She hugs me and I feel her warm tears soak my shirt, or maybe it's just her. I instinctively wrap an arm around her and smooth down her hair with my other hand, the mop on the floor. She continues to cry. We stay like that for a few minutes until she calms down. "You okay?" I whisper to her. She nods and lets go of me. I unwrap my arms as she takes a step back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I say. She shakes her head then speaks but her voice cracks. I tell her to give me a minuet as I walk to get her a glass of water. I pick up the Caution Wet sign along the way. I place the sign where it's soaking. She's sitting on a chair staring at her feet. I set the glass in front of her. She mouths a thank you. I pull the closest chair and sit right in front of her. She drinks the water and continues to stare at the floor when she's done.

"Uhm…thank you Percy…" She whispers so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her. "It's no problem and I am really sorry for yelling at you." I give her a small smile when she finally looks up. She bites her lip, a small cute gesture. "I-it's not your fault….I j-j-just have a lot to deal with right now…and I'm the one that should be apologizing…" She whispers again. She's staring at me with those grey eyes. I look away and clear my throat. "Uh…would you like to talk about it?" I ask. She starts to shake her head. "You sure?" I ask once more. She nods and I see her shiver. "Want me to get you a towel or something?" she nods again. Her lack of words frustrates me a little. I walk to the employee locker room and grab a towel, a Sandy Shack t-shirt, and khaki shorts. When I come back she's sitting there again, still and silent you could almost forget she was even there. "Here you can change in the bathroom, are you sure you're okay? Want me to call Thalia?" I say. She takes the towel and extra clothes. "I'm fine, thank you." She says quietly then scurries to the bathroom.

I grab the mop on the floor and clean up the mess. When I'm done Annabeth comes out still looking sullen. "You want something to eat? It's on the house." I say she smiles and nods. She sits down in the same chair. I grab a menu and a dishtowel. I drape the towel on my arm. I walk over to her and speak with a weird French accent. "Mademoiselle your menu. What would you like today?" I ask smiling as she giggles. She stares at the menu and contemplates for a minute. "I would like the Caesar salad and a Dr. Pepper." I take her menu. "Yes mademoiselle, anything else?" She shakes her head as I walk back and quickly get her food. I walk back food and drink on a tray. "You're dinner is served." I say and place the food and drink in front of her. "Thank you." She says and smiles. I smile back happy that I made her happy. "You're welcome mademoiselle. If you need anything just call for me." I say and walk to the back.

People start to file in since it is three already. Grover who was supposed to be cleaning the bathrooms fell asleep in the storage room on a sack of potatoes. Thalia who finally called Annabeth back apologized saying she slept in. I wave Annabeth goodbye as she leaves and I go to work.

I laid in bed my muscles sore and tired. I yawned and stretched. Just as I was half asleep my phone vibrates. My fingers search for it on the end table. I click the talk button and say hello, but no one answers. I stare at the screen confused. 1 new message. I mentally slap myself for being so stupid, but hey I am tired and sleepy. I read the message wanting to yell at the person for waking me up from my almost sleep.

**Hey Percy it's Annabeth, thanks for today. But can you please not tell anyone about it? Thanks again.**

**-Annabeth**

I smiled sleepiness completely forgotten. I quickly typed back a message.

_**No problem, and I won't tell a soul. By the way how'd you get my number? Stalker.**_

_**-Percy**_

I closed my eyes for a few seconds waiting for her message.

**:P Good Night Percy**

**-Annabeth**

I smiled grateful wanting to sleep.

_**:)Night Annabeth**_

_**-Percy**_

I pressed send and closed my eyes. I fell into a nice peaceful sleep and dreamed of a blonde curly haired princess with beautiful grey eyes.

:D Yeah this is just a filler chapter, and I am sorry for making you wait! -sob- sooo sorry! I will try to update before the 28th but no promises because I'll be gone for like three days, since we're going to the Grand Canyon, weird how we live in Arizona but we've never been there…but yeah! I'll try! :)

-Kerropiyvonne


End file.
